


Shampoo

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [28]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul can smell George's shampoo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Shampoo

After a long day of rehearsal, George was excited to spend some time alone with Paul. As soon as they were out of the world’s line of sight, George set down his guitar and wrapped his arms around Paul. Paul sighed into the hug and held George tightly, nuzzling his face against George’s hair—

“I don’t like your new shampoo,” Paul muttered, scrunching up his nose as he pulled back.

George stared. “I stayed over at your place last night, remember? This is your shampoo.”

Eyes wide in terror, Paul stumbled backward. “My hair has smelled this bad for _weeks?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea courtesy of the [greatest prompt generator ever.](https://prompts.neocities.org/)


End file.
